Class discussion
by Fandomgirlgrace
Summary: What happens when Marinette and Adrien's class has a discussion about their favorite superheros
1. Superhero day

**Disclaimer: this Is my first fan fiction please go easy on me**

Marinette rushes into class books in hands her pigtails slightly crooked and dark bags under her eyes with the up rise in the number of akumas and Chat getting injured in their last battle because of her had taken a toll on her.

Chat...

It was all her fault

Flashback

 _As ladybug stared up at volpina tears filled her already puffy eyes as she saw Adrien her sweet Adrien dangling from the tip of the Eiffel tower volpina threatening to drop him if ladybug and Chat didn't hang over there miraculous and ladybug couldn't let her drop him and yelled up to Chat that she needed to save Adrien but Chat was sure it wasn't the real Adrien then ladybug heard one word that broke her heart_

 _"Oops"_

 _The seconded she heard it she knew volpina had dropped him without thinking ladybug jumped from her spot on spot on the Eiffel tower racing after Adrien she screamed once the disappeared she couldn't stop herself she was going to fast in a flash Chat was under Herr holding her tight they were falling together he used his baton to somewhat slow impact and made it out with only a broken leg her miraculous ladybug had cured it but she felt guilty and realized his flirting wasn't jokes the really loved her and she loved him to_

 _End flashback_

she didn't know when but she stopped participating in class they where talking about their favorite superheros everyone but marinette had answered and they all said ladybug then the teacher noticed marionette hadn't answered

"Marinette" she asked

"yes madam" Marinette answered politely

"who is your favorite superhero Marinette?"

"Chat Noir" Marinette said respectively

"Ya right Chat Noir is nothing without ladybug the couldn't even handle and akuma but himself the almost gets killed all the time he got injured last time an was luck ladybug was there to save him" Chloe remarked rudely in her annoying voice

"NO LADYBUG IS SAVED BY CHAT ALL THE TIME SHE COULDN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM THEY ARE A TEAM SHE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE HIM AND SHE IS SO GUILTY BECAUSE HE GOT HURT AND YA SHE FIXED IT BUT SHE FEELS SO GUILTY SHE COULDN'T PROTECT HIM SHE COULDN'T PROTECT ANYONE SHE CARES ABOUT OR ALL OF HER FRIENDS WOULD NEVER HAD BEEN AKUMATIZED CHAT DOES ALL HE CAN TO PROTECT EVERYONE AND EVEN THOUGH SHE BRUSHES OFF HIS FLIRTATIOUS ADVANCES SHE REALLY LOVES HIM BACK" Marinette said she ding know when she stood up or when she started crying but she did she ran out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks as if they where facets.

She ran until she got to her locker and sank down in front of it tears still streaming down her cheeks she buried her head in her knees she didn't look up when she herd the footsteps of when she felt Adrien's muscular arms wrap around her she turned and buried her face in his chest him staying still slowing her tears to soak his shirt

They sat there until he broke the silence

"Its okay princess"

Marinette looked up in confusion

"W..wh..what did you call me" she said softly in her sweet voice her puffy and bloodshot bluebell eyes staring up at him

"Princess my princess"

"C... Ch... Chat"

"Yes princess" he sausaid still holding her tightly to his chest not caring about the tears soaking his shirt he was worried and focused on her and only her

" I... I.. love you kitty" Marinette said tears still running down her pink cheeks

"K... k... k... kitty?!"

"Yes Chaton" she said knowing he had picked up on the hint she had dropped only Ladybug called him that.

"New nickname I see princess"

Maybe he hadn't picked up on the hint.

"You know Chaton.."

"Yes princess"

"I am a huge Ladybug fan... so big you could say every fiber of my being is ladybug kitty"

" I don't understand princess" Adrien said confused

"Can I come out now Marinette? I don't think he gets it" a high voice came from Marinette's purse

"Wh..what!!" Adrien's said and jerked back forgetting Marinette was still leaning he felt terrible ad he saw her fall to the floor because he had recklesslyjumped back

"Owww... yes Tikki you can come out now"

"T... t.. Tikki" Adrien said still not understanding

"Hello I am Tikki Marinettes kwami"

"K.. k.. kwami" Adrien said finally realizing

" m'lady" he said eyes widening

"Yes kitty"

"Uhhhhh gkhfbakg" Adrien mumbled before fainting and landing on the floor

Adrien didn't know what happened but when he woke up Marinette was above him asking quickly if he was okay

"Yes m'lady" was the last thing he said before she pulled him into a passionate kiss he didn't want to pull away she didn't either but they had to as he pulled away she said "I love you kitty" and that's the last thing that happened before he fainted for a second time when he woke up the was through the moon and before Marinette could ask if he was on the blurted out " will you be my girlfriend"

She bushed extremely hard before sighing and saying "of course kitty"


	2. The aftermath

**Hi one of you awesome people** **commented wanting me to make a 2nd chapter sadly they where signed in as a guest so I cant do a proper shout out but this chapter is for you I actually wasn't planning on doing a seconded chapter but here you go**

Two weeks later

Marinette stared into her boyfriends emerald green eyes how on earth had she done it how had she Marinette the worlds clumsiest girl get Adrien Agreste the famous French supermodel, son of Gabriel Agreste, her idol to notice her let alone date her. How had she gotten a guy Chloe, the mayors daughter (no matter how annoying) couldn't.

She sighed they where supposed to be doing homework but, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His gold blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and perfect tan.

"Something wrong princess" he said his concerned voice startling her so much she fell off the bed they had been laying on. She landed with a thud on the floor

"Uhh... Ya just lost in your eyes again kitty" she said getting back on the bed "oh Bugaboo I've been doing that sense the day we met, what do you say we take a break" he said a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

"Race to the Eiffel tower" Marinette replied smirking

"Your on" he replied "loser has to do one thing the other wants" "done"

"Tikki spots on"

"Plagg claws out"

 _They transform_

They race across Paris the wind in their faces giving them both and thrill they only feel when they are there other selves. Chat and Ladybug came out as a couple the week before and it had been great Marinette had made sure Alya was the first to know and to get an interview witch helped the ladybug get tons of views.

Ladybug reached the Eiffel tower mere seconds before Chat "so m'lady" Chat said a grin spreading across his face "what would m'lady like me to do"

"I have a something in mind" she said leaning for a kiss, or so it seemed as she pulled away last seconded


	3. The book

**Sorry I forgot to save the last part of the seconded chapter so here is the last part of chapter 2** you, me, dinner, your place, you cook see you to 8: 30" she said placing a small kiss on his cheek before jumping away

At Adrien's house

"PLAGG!!!!!!!"

"You want to figure out what to cook for Marinette don't you"

"YAH PLEASE" Adrien replied freaking out

Much to everyone's surprise Adrien was actually an amazing cook

"First Camembert then we will talk" Plagg replied his classic I don't care look plastered across his face

"Fine" Adrien said basically shoving the Camembert down Plagg's throat

"You know what I am going to say right"Plagg said after finishing his cheese

"Yes I do plagg" Adrien said his bright eyes dimming ever do slightly as he walked over to his bookcase and pulled out his mothers old cookbook

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it**


	4. Preperation

**Hey I will be posting more regularly now and will be posting fanfic for other fandom's I will also be starting a new miraculous series next week**

Adrien flipped through the book that held his mothers recipes in her flowing yet neat handwriting. Adrien had learned how to cook from his mother because before she had married Gabriel Agrest she had spent her time cooking and although once she married Gabriel she had personal chefs she continued to cook and taught her talented son. Adrien hadn't picked up the book sense his mother disappeared and had no intention to until Marinette had asked him to cook for her. He flipped delicately through the pages as if they would crumble in his fingers the book must have held over one hundred recipes but he knew witch one the was going to use he flipped to the page the was so familiar with ratatouille the first thing he had learned to make with his mother his and her dish they where the only ones that knew the recipe he longed to have been able to make it with her one more time they hadn't ever let anyone other then Adrien's father eat their ratatouille but he knew with all his heart that Marinette was special the went to the kitchen and told the chef to take the rest of the day off pulled out the book and started gathering ingredients he was missing a few and sent gorilla out to get then when gorilla returned the started to assemble them together. His young hands working quickly and carefully doing something they had done one hundred times before delicately completing the dish it was now ready to be put in the oven he looked at his work it looked identical to the ones the had made with his mother the hadn't made one sense and was glad it was for someone as amazing as Marinette


End file.
